staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Lutego 2004
6.00 Telezakupy 6.15 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości 8.05 Prognoza pogody 8.10 Woronicza 17 8.20 Moda na sukces (2122) - telenowela 8.45 Listy od Feliksa (8, 9) - serial animowany 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.35 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 9.45 Ferie z Jedynką 9.55 Rok 2030 (14/26) - serial przygodowy 10.20 Królowa miecza (11): Powrót - serial 11.05 Zooteka - magazyn 11.30 Zwierzęta świata: Lwy i hieny. Równowaga sił (2-ost.) (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Tak jak w Unii 12.45 Plebania (384) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 13.10 Sąsiedzi: Pucharowa środa - serial (powt.) 13.40 Lokatorzy: Trzy ćwierci do śmierci - serial komed. (powt.) 14.05 Książki na zimę 14.10 Nieukończony cud (1/3): Zjednoczenie - film dokumentalny 14.50 Książki na zimę 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Pod młotek 15.30 Otwarte drzwi - mag. 16.00 Rower Błażeja - mag. 16.25 Moda na sukces - telenowela (powt.) 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (790) - telenowela 18.05 Forum - pr. publlcyst. 18.50 Bezpieczna zima, ubezpieczony kierowca 19.00 Wieczorynka: Miś Uszatek; Bajki z mchu i paproci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport; Pogoda 20.15 Oszustwo - thriller, kanad.-ameryk.2003 21.50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 22.20 Mistrzostwa Europy w łyżwiarstwie figurowym 23.05 Plus minus - magazyn 23.35 Monitor Wiadomości 23.50 Przepis na życie - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 1.45 Zakończenie programu 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; 100 dobrych uczynków; odc.13 Powrót Gigi; serial prod.USA 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dixie; odc.3/7 Szalony kelner; serial anim.prod.polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; Spóźnione śniadanie; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:00 Czterej pancerni i pies; odc.5/21 "Rudy"'miód i krzyże; 1966 serial TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 10:30 Benefis M jak miłość; To już 200 odcinków! cz.1 11:20 W głąb piramidy Cheopsa; film dok.prod.USA 12:15 Ferie z Dwójką; Tajna misja; odc.11/24 Mona Lisa cz.3; serial prod.polsko-australijskiej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.443 Ciężki frajer; telenowela TVP 13:40 Ferie z Dwójką; Nowe przygody Tarzana; odc.12 Biały kamyk; serial prod.USA 14:25 Selekcja; odc.5 - Ekstremalna Dwójka; program wojskowy 15:00 Szansa na sukces; K.A.S.A; stereo 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.201; serial TVP /stereo/ 17:15 Hołdys Guru; magazyn muzyczny 17:40 Smak Europy; Mała sprawa, wielka rzecz 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:51 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Ogród sztuk; - Pocztówka; program Kamili Dreckiej 19:55 Lubię czytać 20:10 M jak miłość; odc.202; serial TVP /stereo/ 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:45 Przystanek praca; magazyn 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Złodziej; The Thief; 1981 dramat sensacyjny prod USA; reż: Michael Mann; wyk: James Caan,Tuesday Weld, Robert Prosky 00:40 Wieczór artystyczny; Greta Garbo; 2001 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; reż: Steve Cole 01:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Etniczne klimaty − magazyn 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.40 Więzy krwi − serial pol. 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach 12.00 Tele Motor Sport 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Dzieje kultury polskiej 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes − rolniczy program informacyjny 14.00 Świat − mag. międzynarodowy 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.45 Co w lesie piszczy 15.00 Maszyna zmian − serial pol. 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Rola 16.00 U siebie − program mniejszości narodowych i grup etnicznych w Polsce 16.20 Warto wiedzieć 16.25 Pogoda 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Etniczne klimaty − magazyn 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika świętokrzyska 17.58 Pogoda 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.30 Kurier, kurier kulturalny 18.45 Na rynku pracy 19.00 9 i 1/2 − reportaż 19.20 Warto wiedzieć 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Kronika 21.55 Sport 21.58 Pogoda 22.00 Tematy dnia 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Do piekła i z powrotem. Dzieje Tanjas 0.15 Kuchnia polska − film pol. (60 min.) 1.15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers 7.30 Przygody Jackie Chana 8.00 V.I.P. 3 − serial USA 9.00 Rodzina zastępcza − serial pol. 9.30 Świat według Bundych 10.00 Tajne przez poufne − film USA 10.50 Asy z klasy 11.45 Domowa kawiarenka 12.15 Interwencja 12.35 Serca na rozdrożu − telenowela argent. 13.25 TV Market 13.40 4 x 4 14.10 Power Rangers 14.35 Transformery 15.05 13 posterunek − serial pol. 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja − magazyn reporterów 16.30 Zostać miss 2 − serial pol. 17.25 Hugo Express 18.00 Świat według Bundych 18.30 Informacje + sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Rodzina zastępcza − serial pol. 20.15 Miodowe lata − serial pol. 21.10 Samo życie − serial pol. 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.45 Film tygodnia: Dziewięć miesięcy − film USA 23.40 Biznes informacje 0.00 Prognoza pogody 0.05 Graffiti 0.25 Złote kolczyki − film USA 2.10 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|79x79px 5.20 Brzydula 6.10 Telesklep 6.50 Biały welon − telenowela meksyk. 7.40 Ścieżki miłości − telenowela meksyk. 8.30 Ostry dyżur − serial USA 9.20 Tele Gra − teleturniej 10.20 Telesklep 10.40 Twoja droga do gwiazd 12.00 Rozmowy w toku 12.50 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 13.20 Renegat − serial USA 14.10 Brzydula 15.00 Ostry dyżur − serial USA 16.00 Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Biały welon − telenowela meksyk. 17.10 Król przedmieścia − serial pol. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 20.40 Zabójcza sieć − film USA 22.35 Detektyw 23.05 Fakty Wieczorne 23.30 Gliniarze bez odznak − serial USA 0.25 Superwizjer − magazyn 0.55 Nic straconego − powtórki left|thumb|79x79px 6.20 Strefa P - magazyn 6.45 Informator prawny 7.00 TV Market 7.15 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Zamek czarodziejów 8.30 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 9.00 Kolorowy dom (17) - serial komediowy 9.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.00 Rajdowe MŚ - Rajd Monte Carlo 11.15 Cud miłości (88) - telenowela 11.45 Informator prawny 12.00 V Max - magazyn 12.30 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (1) - serial 13.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.30 Kameleon (16) - serial sensacyjny 15.30 Hoboczaki (107) - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Różówa Pantera - serial animowany 16.30 Cud miłości (89) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Dharma i Greg 4 (22) - serial komediowy 18.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Łańcuszek szczęścia - dramat kryminalny, Kanada 1998 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Pałac wagabundów (4) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Joker - talk show 23.00 Sztukateria 23.30 Kółko i krzyżyk - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1981 1.15 X laski 1.45 Muzyczne listy 2.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 3.00 V Max - magazyn 3.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.30 Drew Carey Show (80) - serial, USA 8.00 Jak rozkochać milionera (2) - serial, USA 8.30 Wiosenna namiętność (39) - telenowela, Argentyna 9.20 Cena miłości (74) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.15 Mała księżniczka (86) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.10 Przygody Supermana (42) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Wiosenna namiętność (40) - telenowela, Argentyna 15.20 Cena miłości (75) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Luz we dwóch (17) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Jak rozkochać milionera (3) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Brygada ratunkowa (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Przygody Supermana (43) - serial przygodowy, USA 19.10 Odlotowa małolata (1) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Luz we dwóch (18) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Długa podróż do domu - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Rod Holcomb, wyk. Meredith Baxter, David Birney, Ray Baker, James Sutorius, Daphne Reid, Kevin McCarthy 22.00 Potępieniec (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.55 Cela nr - cykl reportaży 23.25 Zoe - film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Deborah Attoinese, wyk. Jenny Seagrove, Vanessa Zima, Stephi Lineberg, Victoria Davis, Gordon Tootoosis 1.05 Egzekucja - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Philip Sterling, 2.50 Koniec programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Historie sekretne − felieton 6.15 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 8.00 Wiadomości 8.11 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.25 Klan − telenowela TVP 8.45 Eurotel − magazyn 9.00 Plastusiowy pamiętnik − serial pol. 9.05 Plastelinek i przyjaciele 9.30 Dwa światy − serial pol.−austral. 10.05 Współczesna proza polska − film dok. 10.35 Romantyczne podróże do Polski − reportaż 10.50 Ze sztuką na ty: Być w zgodzie ze sobą − Jerzy Grotowski − reportaż 10.55 Poetycki oddech − wiersz ze spektaklu "Bania z poezją" 11.20 Muzyka w zabytkach: Koncert w pałacu w Nieborowie 11.50 Kobiety Białego Domu: Elizabeth Monroe 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Plebania − serial TVP 12.35 Sportowy tydzień 13.05 Tylko tato − Włodzimierz − telenowela dok. 13.30 Pamiętaj o mnie... − koncert życzeń 13.50 Salon Kresowy 14.05 Folkogranie 14.35 Zaproszenie − program krajoznawczy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Publ. kult. 16.00 Klan − telenowela TVP 16.25 30 ton! − lista, lista − lista przebojów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plastelinek i przyjaciele 18.00 Dwa światy − serial pol.−austral. 18.25 Magazyn olimpijski − Echa stadionów 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Dziwny świat Kota Filemona 19.30 Wiadomości 19.58 Sport 20.04 Pogoda 20.10 Klan − telenowela TVP 20.35 Plebania − serial TVP 21.00 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka − program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 21.30 Tylko tato − Włodzimierz − telenowela dok. 21.55 Ojczyzna−polszczyzna: Opierając się na czymś − program 22.10 Ze sztuką na ty: Być w zgodzie ze sobą − Jerzy Grotowski − reportaż 22.40 Hit kultury − magazyn 23.00 Panorama 23.20 Sport−telegram 23.24 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Forum − program publicystyczny 0.15 Polskie miasta i miasteczka 0.25 Monitor Wiadomości 0.40 Plus minus − magazyn ekonomiczny 1.05 Tęczowa bajeczka: Bajeczka o zimowym czarodzieju 1.15 Dziwny świat Kota Filemona 1.30 Wiadomości 1.57 Sport 2.02 Pogoda 2.10 Klan − telenowela TVP 2.30 Wieści polonijne 2.50 Plebania − serial TVP 3.15 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 3.40 Tylko tato − Włodzimierz − telenowela dok. 4.10 Magazyn olimpijski − Echa stadionów 4.40 Ze sztuką na ty: Być w zgodzie ze sobą − Jerzy Grotowski − reportaż 5.05 Ojczyzna − polszczyzna: Opierając się na czymś 5.20 Muzyka w zabytkach: Rondo ala krakowiak Fryderyka Chopina gra Gabriela Montero 5.35 Monitor Wiadomości (25 min.) 6.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:50 Bear in the Big Blue House 06:15 Art Play 06:20 PB & J Otter 06:35 Bite Size 06:47 Classic Toons 06:55 Circle Time 07:00 64 Zoo Lane 07:12 Paws 07:15 The Adventures of Spot 07:20 Classic Toons 07:30 Out of the Box 08:05 The Book of Pooh 08:20 Classic Toons 08:27 Music Time 08:30 Rolie Polie Olie 08:45 Bear in the Big Blue House 09:10 Art Play 09:20 Stanley 09:35 Bite Size 09:50 Jasper the Little Penguin 09:58 Story Garden 10:05 64 Zoo Lane 10:17 Paws 10:25 Out of the Box 10:50 Connie the Cow 11:05 Sing Me a Story with Belle 11:35 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 11:48 Music Time 11:50 Rolie Polie Olie 12:20 Bear in the Big Blue House 12:45 Art Play 12:50 PB & J Otter 13:05 Bite Size 13:17 Classic Toons 13:25 Circle Time 13:30 64 Zoo Lane 13:42 Paws 13:45 The Adventures of Spot 13:50 Classic Toons 14:00 Out of the Box 14:35 The Book of Pooh 14:50 Music Time 14:55 Rolie Polie Olie 15:10 Stanley 15:25 Art Play 15:35 Bear in the Big Blue House 16:00 Jo Jo's Circus 16:15 Jasper the Little Penguin 16:23 Story Garden 16:30 Sing Me a Story with Belle 16:57 Paws 17:00 Bite Size 17:15 Connie the Cow 17:30 Out of the Box 18:00 Bear in the Big Blue House 18:30 Jo Jo's Circus 18:45 64 Zoo Lane 19:00 Sing Me a Story with Belle 19:25 The Adventures of Spot 19:30 The Book of Pooh 19:45 64 Zoo Lane 20:00 Bear in the Big Blue House 20:30 Jo Jo's Circus 20:45 64 Zoo Lane 21:00 Sing Me a Story with Belle 21:25 The Adventures of Spot 21:30 The Book of Pooh 21:45 64 Zoo Lane 22:00 Bear in the Big Blue House 22:30 Jo Jo's Circus 22:45 64 Zoo Lane 23:00 Sing Me a Story with Belle 23:25 The Adventures of Spot 23:30 The Book of Pooh 23:45 64 Zoo Lane 05:05 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 05:18 Music Time 05:20 Rolie Polie Olie left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Nobeard the Pirate 06:05 Marvellous Milly 06:12 Marvellous Milly 06:20 Skipper and Skeeto 06:35 My Little Planet 06:40 Wolves, Witches and Giants 06:50 Henry's World 07:00 Operation Junkyard 07:25 Sci-Busters 07:30 ADI in Space 07:35 Croc Files 08:00 The Big Bang 08:15 History Busters 08:20 Insectoscope 08:25 ADI in Space 08:35 Zoboomafoo 09:00 Jay Jay the Jet Plane 09:28 Why? 09:30 The Save-Ums! 09:45 Crawford's Corner 09:50 The Mole Sisters 10:00 Franny's Feet 10:15 Hi-5 10:40 Laura's Star 10:50 The Mole Sisters 11:00 The Save-Ums! 11:13 Why? 11:15 Franny's Feet 11:25 Beachcomber Bay 11:50 Zoboomafoo 12:15 Jay Jay the Jet Plane 12:43 Why? 12:45 The Save-Ums! 13:00 The Mole Sisters 13:10 Franny's Feet 13:25 Hi-5 13:50 Laura's Star 14:00 The Mole Sisters 14:10 The Save-Ums! 14:23 Why? 14:25 Franny's Feet 14:35 Beachcomber Bay 15:00 Marvellous Milly 15:07 Skipper and Skeeto 15:20 Nobeard the Pirate 15:25 My Little Planet 15:30 Marvellous Milly 15:35 Wolves, Witches and Giants 15:47 Henry's World 16:00 The Big Bang 16:15 Popular Mechanics 16:40 Operation Junkyard 17:05 Croc Files 17:30 Mystery Hunters 17:55 ADI in Space left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Doug 06:30 Doug 07:00 Mr Bean 07:30 Yakkity Yak 08:00 Rugrats 08:30 Rugrats 09:00 The Wild Thornberrys 09:30 The Wild Thornberrys 10:00 As Told by Ginger 10:30 As Told by Ginger 11:00 Doug 11:30 Doug 12:00 Rugrats 12:30 Rugrats 13:00 CatDog 13:30 CatDog 14:00 Doug 14:30 Doug 15:00 Hey Arnold! 15:30 The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron 16:00 Mr Bean 16:30 The Fairly Odd Parents 17:00 SpongeBob SquarePants 17:30 Rugrats 18:00 As Told by Ginger 18:30 The Wild Thornberrys left|thumb|79x79px 6.50 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 7.45 Zbliżenia 8.00 Rozmowa dnia 8.15 Klucze do banku - program edukacyjny pod red. Jerzego Kamińskiego i Tomasza Pietraszaka 8.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników "Wojna o groby" odc. 2/13, polski serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 9.40 Więzy krwi odc. 1/13, polski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjno - sensacyjny 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach - program publicystyczno - poradnikowy 12.05 Tele motor sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Dzieje kultury polskiej "Zakony i cywilizacja" odc. 3/10, cykl dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes - program rolniczy 14.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 14.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 14.45 Co w lesie piszczy ? 15.00 W Krainie Władcy Smoków odc. 25/26, australijski serial familijny 15.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 15.45 Siła serc - program o problemach osób niepełnosprawnych pod red. Ewy Adamskiej-Drgas 16.00 Z wizytą u nas 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Etniczne klimaty - program poświęcony mniejszościom narodowym 17.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 17.50 Inforegion 18.00 Zbliżenia 18.30 Kurier kulturalny z prognozą pogody 18.45 Między Europą a Afryką - Malta - reportaż podróżniczy 19.05 ChinArt - relacja Urszuli Guźleckiej z otwarcia wystawy współczesnej sztuki Chin w bydgoskim BWA 19.15 W kadrze - magazyn reporterów pod red. Anny Trzcińskiej 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjno - sensacyjny 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy z prognozą pogody 21.45 Zbliżenia i sport 22.00 Rozmowa dnia 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Do piekła i z powrotem. Dzieje Tanjas - nowozelandzki film dokumentalny 0.20 Kuchnia polska odc. 1/6, polski serial psychologiczno - społeczny 1.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:10 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 06:30 Bia 25 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 06:55 Generał Daimos 30 min. Bajka dla dzieci 07:25 Top shop 715 min Teleshoping 19:25 Wola życia odc. 97 Voglia di vivere 53 min. telenowela Prod. Argentyna , reż. Nicolas del Boca , wyst. Andrea del Boca , Duilio Marzio 20:20 Urok namiętności odc. 56 L'incanto della passione 20 min. telenowela "prod. Włochy, wyst. Carolina Perpetua, Jaime Arque, Hector Myerston, Maria Luisa Lamata. 20:45 Miłośc na Nowy Rok Ginger na nowy rok 90 min komedia 1973r, prod. USA, reś Gordon Wiles, wyst. Sissy Spacek, Monte Morkham, Susan Oliver. 23:00 Sex Studio 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Baba Jaga Legion 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Mega Sex T 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Reflex 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:45 Mega Sex N 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:05 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:25 Reflex 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:50 Reflex 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:05 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:20 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:35 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:55 Crazy Cat Show 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:15 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:30 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:55 Sex Flirty 1 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:10 Sex Flirty 2 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:25 Koniec programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Playhouse Disney z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Kids z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nicktoons TV z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2004 roku